1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for stimulating plant growth under controlled conditions and more particularly pertains to a closed plant-holding container which is provided with an artificial light source as well as means for providing various liquids to the encapsulated plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The providing of artificial light to plants retained within closed containers is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,544, which issued to Davis et al. on Apr. 8, 1980, discloses a chamber for cultivating plant growth utilizing a plurality of light fixtures wherein the lights are employed to artificially control plant growth. The structure illustrated in this patent requires the use of a completely closed building structure utilizing a plurality of ventilating fans and a flow of cooling water to remove excess heat from the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,666, which issued to R. Rakestraw on Feb. 17, 1981, discloses a supporting structure for plants which includes a plurality of rotatable trays or shelves mounted on a central support wherein the trays are utilized to retain potting soil and plants. Additionally, means are provided for illuminating the plants to facilitate their growth by an artificial light source. While being functional for its intended purpose, the Rakestraw device does not utilize a closed container whereby much of the artificial light is dissipated as is the heat provided by the artificial light sources. As such, only minimal usage of the artificial light and its attendant heat is made use of.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,135, which issued to J. DeMarco on Jul. 25, 1989, wherein an apparatus for stimulating plant growth under controlled conditions utilizes a housing having florescent lamps retained therein. Lamps are mounted within the interior for the purpose of stimulating growth of the plants and a reflective surface is utilized on the interior of the housing. While being quite functional for its intended purpose, the DeMarco apparatus is of a complex manufactured design which employs the process of vacuum metalization to obtain a reflective interior surface. Further, no provision is made for waterproofing the florescent lamp connections whereby a water spray can be safely utilized within the container, nor can a plant positioned within the container be rotated so as to achieve a more even light distribution.
As is now apparent, there are many different types of illuminated containers and the like for stimulating plant growth. However, these devices are either substantially complex in construction (and thus expensive to manufacture) or they are so simply constructed that substantial inefficiency results. As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved house plant containers which allow stimulated growth through the employment of artificial light and in this connection, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.